French
by AvarageJane
Summary: Second addition to my "Journal" series. French class has some surprised. Most come after the actual class. SuiKa. Fluff.


A/N: This just came to my head in the middle of French class so yeah... I revised it because it had a lot of typos. Hope its better now!

Enjoy and REVIEW...Please.

Sep 29.

I almost did it...again.

Without even thinking about it. I almost told her, spilled my guts to her. Admit my weakness to her. _Her_ of all people! How could have I been so stupid?

You can exactly tell the girl you have affections for that you like her. Not only that but the fact that all we do is fight, also becomes a downer.

I don't think we've ever had a civilized conversation. Really.

I mean sure, I have to tell her someday that I lo-like her but I prefer to delay it.

The rejection that will come with the revelation will hurt. A lot, and and not so sure I can deal with it.

Lately shes been avoiding me.

The only encounter they had was fast and awkward.

We fought, we got closer, and we walked away.

That was when I almost spilled my guts. Having her close to me just makes me do crazy things.

We were just _so_ close and she didn't even attempt to move away. She just stayed close. Its times like those that make me want her. That make me want to tell her everything that goes on in my head. But then I get space between us, and I realize how wrong that could go. How many things could change with that sentence.

It actually looked like she was going to kiss me But who am I kidding? She would never do such a thing. At least I don't think...

She has those weird female mood swings where sometimes it looks like she wants me and then in like, 10 _sec_. Shes back to being her usual self. It confuses me _so_ god damned much!

But today. Today is really weird. Like she needs something from me but doesn't want it. As if she wants _me_.

If actually makes me think if I should tell her.

If shes off her game she might not make it hurt as much as she could.

There's no hope that she actually returns my feelings anyway.

~Me

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

French class is not fun.

The teacher has the class do the craziest things and when they don't do it her way, she goes all _crazy-white-lady_ on your ass. It's weird.

Who would actually pay attention for one hour and thirty minutes to someone say _"Je suis, Tu es, Il/Elle est"_?

Karin wouldn't. She doesn't.

She has a short attention span. Sue her. It's not like she can help it.

Karin isn't a nerd per-se but she gets above a 3.0 GPA, and cares about her education. She wants to _be_ someone when she "grows-up" (and that doesn't exactly include flipping burgers at the nearest McDonalds).

To say she was bored and tired in this class is a huge understatement.

To her, time is moving way too slow. As if it is purposely mocking her.

She really needs to get out of class anyway.

Like, now.

Being in the same breathing space (meaning the classroom) with Suigetsu is bad.

Very Bad.

Last time she was near him she almost kissed him. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, on the _mouth_.

Yeah.

Not exactly what she wanted to do.

Well not considering she _hates_ him.

Ok, maybe she _doesn't_ hate him but she doesn't _like_ him...

At least she hopes not.

He is by _far_ the biggest player on the planet.

She doesn't exactly want to end up like all the other girls he dated.

Broken and lost.

Shes better than that.

Shes not some desperate girl that fell for the first guy she saw. She is _definitely _not the type that depends on anyone ether. She is a strong willed girl that can do just about anything she puts her mind to do.

But that doesn't exactly mean that she doesn't want him. He is probably the hottest guy in the school (apart from Sasuke but he is a _totally_ different story) and Karin does have the right to find him attractive.

Not that she will admit that to _anyone_.

_**Riiiiiing.**_

_Thank God._

The bell rung for lunch.

Shes free and she is going to take advantage of it, like she always does.

As she was walking to the lunch area she was pulled up against the wall.

"What the _hell_?!"

Who ever the moron, stupid enough to even _touch_ her when she is in this mood is as she said, a moron. Like what most people think, Karin can get very violent when she gets mad. Very violent.

But just her luck, its _him_.

"Well excuse me for trying to get your attention. Jeeze." The silver haired man said sarcastically.

"You could have called my name like a _normal_ person would, but then again that would mean that you are Normal so, never mind. What do you want, and make it quick."

He gave her a weird look.

"You know, you look very....Hmm, what's the word...._attractive_ when you're mad."

Her black rimmed glasses were falling down her nose and her cheeks flushed with anger. At least that what she told herself. She could, in no way, even look remotely attractive. _This_ is one of the reasons he gets her so mad at times. He just _loves_ messing with her. Its infuriating.

"Listen. I don't have time to deal with you right now. I _do_ plan on going to lunch you know."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I really couldn't care less about what -"

He cut her off.

She was tempting him way too much.

He _is_ human (unlike Karin's assumption) He can only take so much of her teasing (intentional or not) and he was ending it.

He doesn't know how she feels about him, but he needs to _show_ her how _he_ feels.

How much _he_ wants her.

How much he _needs_ her in his fucked up life.

Shes his light and he wants her to know it.

So he showed her in the only way he could think of (or the only way he wanted to show her).

He kissed her. Full on the mouth like he has yearned to since their first fight.

All the passion, frustration, and confusion was radiating from Suigetsu and flowing into Karin, and the intensity of the kiss kind of scared her.

She didn't know he felt _this_ way about her.

How _could_ she? All they ever did was fight, argue, and fight (it's just_ that_ bad....no joke).

But then again she did fall in lo-_like_ with him too...

He pulled away.

He needed to breathe (no matter how much he _really_ didn't want to).

"Wh- What was that for?" she breathed. The kiss _kind of_ left her breathless. From the emotion or the lack of oxygen, she wasn't quite sure.

"Because I'm sick and tired of having to pretend I don't like you. It gets harder every day so, I just quit." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when?" She questioned.

"I dunno. Since always I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh." she said in amazement.

"You seriously don't know that I love you? I mean I thought it was just so -"

He froze.

In the middle of his ranting he said something he wasn't supposed to say. He didn't exactly want her to know the power she has over him. She makes him feel so vulnerable.

He _was _expecting a rejection. He really was, which is why her answer surprised him.

"Huh. Well, I love you too."

And she threw herself onto him and kissed him like she always wanted to.

He moaned.

He is _definitely_ liking this side of her.

"Really?" He asked, a doubting expression on his face.

"Yes idiot, really. Why else would I be kissing you?"

"I dunno."

She sighed.

Men are just _so_ dense sometimes.

_FIN._

_

* * *

_

_Reviewing would encourage me to continue but you dont have to if you dont want to. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_~ OneAndOnly  
_


End file.
